


Tides That Bind

by RubyFiamma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuhana Fluff via prompt #19. <i>Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/gifts).



> [@lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/) said: _matsuhana + 19?_ for this [prompt.](http://rubyfiamma.tumblr.com/post/141644224922/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

**Tides That Bind**

* * *

 

Everything goes still. For a fraction of a second it’s like Issei is suspended in a timeless space, giving him a moment to stop and take a breath. The sun has begun to disappear into the ocean, the thin crest of orange light bleeding out into the purple sky, streaking it with hues of yellow. The clouds are still, cotton swirls of pink against the backdrop of serenity. The water beneath is calm and rippling shimmering gold tides that kiss the sand to the same tune of Issei’s breathing. It's ridiculous and over the top, as expected of Oikawa, but Issei can't deny the scenery’s beauty.

There is, however, something to rival it -- or _someone,_ rather.

Takahiro stands before him, dressed in a crisp white shirt that does nothing but accentuate the splash of rosy colour riding high in his cheeks or the glowing radiance of the setting sun wrapping around him. He's grinning at Issei, and from this distance Issei can see the soft plush pink of the other's lips that he can't wait to have against his own, warm like the balmy breeze that ruffles his hair. The ambience is dreamy; the moment too surreal for Issei to believe is actually happening but when noise comes rushing in, Issei’s heart races in tandem and again he begins to shake. He thought he’d have more composure than this but he’s biting his lip to keep from blurting unintelligible sounds so hard that it hurts. His palms are clammy, his hand trembling in Takahiro’s grasp too much to go unnoticed. But Takahiro says nothing, his eyes offer no judgment and instead he squeezes reassurance into his grip and his grin becomes a little softer. Issei’s eyes fall to Takahiro’s mouth and he watches as the other’s lips form around the words he’s been waiting an eternity to hear.

“Yeah,” he says without taking his eyes off Issei. “Of course I do.”

Issei’s heart stalls, his stomach tightens and suddenly there’s a jagged lump in his throat. The whole space goes quiet, everyone is waiting now; the silence of expectancy is deafening until finally Issei chokes out, “Me too.”

Takahiro’s mouth splits open, a smile too wide and bright enough to rival the daytime sun. He doesn’t even wait for the minister to finish the pronouncement, instead Issei’s being jerked forward with force as the other’s fingers grab the lapels of his suit. Issei stumbles over his own foot but it works out for the better as Takahiro tips his chin up and catches Issei's mouth with his own. He can feel Takahiro’s smile through the kiss and it’s infectious, as Issei’s lips stretch out into a smile that makes his cheeks ache.

“Finally,” Takahiro says but he doesn’t let go of Issei’s jacket and the guests’ cheers get louder. Somewhere Oikawa’s hollering and Iwaizumi is reprimanding, but all Issei hears is the sound of Takahiro’s heart thrumming in sync with his own.

“Yeah,” Issei agrees, taking the opportunity to press his mouth against Takahiro’s smile once more. “Finally.”

 


End file.
